The present invention relates to a starter for starting up an internal combustion engine.
Hitherto, it has been known to provide a thermally brittle portion in a current supply circuit within a starter to prevent an energized portion from being heated to a very high temperature and hence from being thermally brought into insulation breakdown, as disclosed in JP,U,4-64972.
In the above related art, a brush pigtail as one component of the current supply circuit within the starter serves also as a fuse which is thermally melted.
With this construction, if the current supply circuit is heated to a very high temperature due to continuous energization, the brush pigtail is melted to prevent the current supply circuit from reaching an excessively high temperature. But it cannot be said that satisfactory results are achieved in all respects.